My Time In The Spotlight
by AriaAlisonFan736
Summary: Summary: Jal Fazer, daughter of the famous music producer, Ronnie Fazer, found fame in her Second year at University, while playing guitar singing a song she wrote about Chris. A famous A & R person found Jal and made her into a superstar. But fame is a difficult road to ride or take.
1. Playing My Heart Out

Jal was sitting backstage at a local pub. Her cigarette drawing near its end. Jal still is beautiful, but her face was drawn and tired from so many of these gigs. Every penny of the gigs goes into rent and maintaining her well-worn guitar.

The stagehand came up to her saying 5 minutes to go on stage. She took another breathe. The stage never intimidated Jal, she was on stage all her life. She reread the lyrics to make sure, she had them right.

Time flew by the stagehand told her, "You are up now. Break a leg."

She secretly hated when people told her to break a leg. It was like a bad omen to her.

She walked up to the stage. The heat of the lights, the darkness that lingered on the stage, the singular mic stand, all familiar to her.

"Hello. I'm Jal and I wrote a song about someone I used to love."

The stage was silent for a second when she put the guitar strap across her shoulders. The crowd was a mix of regulars and a random assortment of people. She knew in her mind that she would kill it.

She began to sing, her voice low yet smoky like a seasoned blues singer. Words flowed like a stream of her mouth.

After the performance, she was putting her guitar in a case and latching it up. A man in a nice looking suit came up to her and tapped her on the back.

"You are brilliant. I'm Edwin Moore of A & R records." He said with confident

"Oh, hi!" Jal said caught off guard.

"Your song inspired me so much and I can see you being a big star someday. Here's my card. Give me a call and we'll hash out the details with your manager."

"Thanks sir, but I have to go right now. I'll keep you in mind.

Before Jal left, she picked up her phone to call her friend, Michelle. Michelle was there for her no matter what. Her words always calmed her and got her through very difficult times.

"Chel."

"What is it Jal?"

"This fucking record person came up to me and wanted to sign me to a major label."

"Is that good, right?", Michelle said happy for Jal

"I have to speak to my father and my manager about it. I'm not sure if I want to make such a move yet. It's been two years since Chris' death. I miss him everyday." Jal said in tears.

"What did you sing about Jal?"

"I sang a song called, "To My Love So Dear.""

"What a pretty name for your song."

"It was lovely and I'm happy that the producer enjoyed it. But, I have to get going. Talk to you later."

"Bye Chel. I can't wait to see you soon."

Before Jal left, she picked up her phone to call her friend, Michelle. Michelle was there for her no matter what. Her words always calmed her and got her through very difficult times.

"Chel."

"What is it Jal?"

"This fucking record person came up to me and wanted to sign me to a major label."

"Is that good, right?", Michelle said happy for Jal

"I have to speak to my father and my manager about it. I'm not sure if I want to make such a move yet. It's been two years since Chris' death. I miss him everyday." Jal said in tears.

"What did you sing about Jal?"

"I sang a song called, "To My Love So Dear.""

"What a pretty name for your song."

"It was lovely and I'm happy that the producer enjoyed it. But, I have to get going. Talk to you later."

"Bye Chel. I can't wait to see you soon."


	2. Sometimes You Need A Hug

Jal and her father's relationship have been strained at best. Ever since Chris' funeral, they barely speak to each other, mostly when it comes to business. She drove to her father's large home. It was quite nerve racking because of the scope of his home and she just rented a flat in the city. She had trouble paying her bills and surviving in general. Being a survivor is what she has always been. Surviving her difficult relationship with Chris, her parents relationship to Chris, the abortion and the aftermath of Chris' death. In order to cope, she buried herself in her music, although unhappy it gave her a way to express her feelings.

His home was a large black building with a multitude of mirrors on it. She knew he could help her with anything involved with music, but the home was added pressure on her. But in his eyes, all he wanted was success.

She pulled up to the house, get out and stood by the door. She took a large breath. "ha…ha" before ringing the doorbell. The sound permeating the entire house.

Her brother opened the door.

"Hey Jal. Come in."

Her pace was still normal, but to her, each step felt like a million steps all at once. She was so far removed from her father's world that she almost forgot it.

His home had high ceilings, a clean kitchen, a living room and so many other things she wished she had. She moved in a couple of flats over the years. The lovely yet cramped one bedroom flat. It was always a mess because there is only so many hours in a day. Sleep, eating and practice were her life. It wasn't an easy life to live. She lived many lonely days lugging her acoustic guitar from gig to gig.

"I would like to see my father."

"He's busy producing a record with someone."

"It's important."

Ronnie tended to ignore her some when there were problems in the family. Jal never seemed to fit in well with the family, her experiences changed her almost beyond recognition. Her brother's ran off, hoping to catch him before he got to the next song.

"What does she want?"

"Jal had something important to tell you, but she didn't want to tell us anything."

"Are you sick?"

"She didn't say. All she said that it was important."

He opened the soundproof performance was. Ronnie gave the cut sign so the musicians would stop their performance.

"Let's take 5."

"I have to speak to my daughter. She told me it was important."

He made his way into the living room. Jal was sitting at the couch talking to one of his brothers.

"Jal. How's everything going?"

"It's going fine."

She gave her a hug. His arms going around her leaning on the shoulder.

"How are the music and gigs going?"

"It's fine. The only thing is some A & R guy saw my set and handed me his card."

"Can I see it?"

She fumbled in her purse until she found the card. The card had a fancy logo on it with a name, Edwin Moore printed on it. It was a bit bent up from being in her purse for so long.

"Edwin Moore…hmmm. I'll get back to you on him."

"Thanks."

"You finally got a deal now."

He gives her another hug.

"I guess I'm betting on them not liking me."

"You are not as much of a pain the butt as some of the divas in the music business."

"I will dad. I have to get going, I have to do some laundry and pay some bills."


End file.
